The Demonicus
by Pcano94
Summary: It all started with the dream. That single dream turned Cynthia's seemingly normal life into one where chaos reigns. The Legendary Pokémon are waging total war against the dimension feared by everyone... Hell. This war threatens to destroy the world, and only she has the power to stop it. Rated M for language, violence, and possible lemons. CynthiaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, everyone! _**

**_I was actually planning for this story to be my first but a good episode of writer's block pushed it all the way back until today, making it the second. Finally, here it is! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! _**

**_On a side note, expect an update on _****_Hell's Pirate_****_ sometime before Christmas!_**

**_As always, please Read and Review! I would love to hear what y'all think._**

**_Thanks and enjoy!_**

* * *

**_The Demonicus_**

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare Premonition**

Cynthia ran.

She ran as fast as her overtaxed legs could carry her, breathing heavily, almost desperately gasping for air, her dusty black coat and calf-length blond hair flowing furiously behind her. The sound of her high heels hitting the floor rang somewhere in the distance. She could feel her barrettes on each side of her head hitting her with every step that she took. She was too scared, too busy running away to even feel the slight pain the impacts caused. She could feel her dysfunctional Poké Balls, with her best friends trapped inside, bouncing around in her belt. One of her long bangs covered her left eye, and she constantly wiped it away along with the sweat and blood in her forehead while she ran. The source of the blood was a small, fresh wound that was given to her by a falling rock when one of the small buildings she was in collapsed due to an explosion. The cause of the explosion was still unknown to her. She could still hear explosions going off somewhere in the distance, and they only seemed to increase in frequency and volume.

Her wide, teary gray eyes could not believe what they were seeing. It was as if Hell had been unleashed on Planet Earth. The usually blue sky full of white, puffy clouds was now a horrifying blood-red color with black cirrus clouds surrounding the area. One of the most beautiful cities in the Sinnoh Region, Sunnyshore City, was now a barren wasteland drowning in blood, fire and destruction. Most of the tall buildings that adorned the streets of the city were now reduced to nothing but a pile of burning rubble that littered the streets. The few that survived the attack were now engulfed in flames. Smoke rose to the air in huge pillars that blocked almost all of the view of the sky. There was a horrid smell of burning flesh lingering in the air as hundreds of burning corpses of people and Pokémon of all types, species and sizes were scattered all across the streets, some of them burned to a crisp, some of them barely catching on fire. The more she ran down the main street towards Sunnyshore Tower, her destination, the more gruesome the sight became. Blood-curdling screams and moans of pain sounded throughout the ruins, and the explosions ceased. It was clear that whatever caused all these horrible things originated near the tower's location, but for some odd reason, she felt that she needed to go there, no matter the hazards.

Miraculously, the beacon of Sunnyshore City was still standing. The bigger miracle was that it still seemed untouched, as if whoever, or whatever, was destroying the city was deliberately avoiding it. Cynthia couldn't help but wonder how long the cone-shaped glass tower would last.

She finally arrived at the tower's courtyard, and she instantly regretted coming to Sunnyshore Tower. Pools of blood were scattered all over the broken courtyard, and some had horribly disfigured and dismembered people in the middle. What was worse, some of these corpses belonged to people she knew and loved. Cynthia clapped her hands to her mouth in horror as a large amount of fresh new tears welled up in her eyes. She collapsed to her knees near the body and pool of blood closest to her, which turned out to be one of her closest friends, the Unovian Gym Leader and pilot, Skyla. Her beautiful red hair was now a mess, her usual outfit of a belly-revealing sky blue long-sleeve shirt and very short shorts that hugged her figure tattered and ripped, her holster and belt gone, and there was a gaping hole between her breasts. Her usually large and happy sky blue eyes were now empty and lifeless. Her beautiful facial features were twisted into a look of horror and agony. Cynthia shakily wrapped her arms around Skyla's head and placed it close to her chest.

"Oh, God, Skyla. Who did this to you?" Cynthia sobbed, tears stinging her eyes and streaming down her face. She cradled Skyla's head closer to her breasts while she moved back and forth, her sobbing growing louder.

"You… should say… _what_ did this. Not _who_," a shaky voice behind Cynthia spoke. She gasped slightly and whirled around to face the source of the pained voice.

There stood Elesa, the Unovian supermodel and Gym Leader, another one of her closest friends. Her bowl-shaped blonde hair was messy, almost as messy as Skyla's. Her outfit, consisting of a yellow jacket, a black top that exposed her stomach in two sections, opaque black tights, and yellow high heels was almost as equally torn up as Skyla's. She clutched the right side of her bleeding stomach tightly, and she leaned on a nearby wall with her left hand. A pained expression ruled her pristine features.

Cynthia lowered Skyla's head slowly to the ground then bolted up towards Elesa, her arms wide open. Before Elesa could react, Cynthia had already wrapped her arms around her in a tender, but strong embrace. Elesa collapsed in her arms.

"Elesa what happened to you? What do you mean?" asked Cynthia frantically.

"It's your fault, Cynthia," said Elesa, ignoring Cynthia's question.

Cynthia's tear-stricken eyes widened considerably. It was as if everything muted, as if time itself had stopped. Her racing mind could not process the statement.

'_It's your fault'_.

Those words kept ringing in her head like an eternal loop. She opened her mouth to attempt a response, but no sound would come out. What did she do? What was Elesa accusing her of? After the sudden shock of the statement had dispersed slightly, Cynthia tried again to speak.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked shakily. Elesa looked up at Cynthia, her pained expression shifting to one of incrimination. In the distance, the explosions resumed, just as strong as before. To make things worse, the explosions sounded closer and closer to Cynthia.

"All this is your fault! You brought that thing here. Because of that, this beautiful world is dying, Cynthia. Because of you, that monster is destroying this world! All this is your fault!" Elesa replied loudly. She winced and let out a cry of pain. Cynthia lowered her down slowly to the ground.

"What monster, Elesa? Please tell me! I need to know!" Cynthia implored, falling to her knees beside Elesa. Elesa looked at her, her incriminating expression softening into one of pain and forgiveness.

"The name is…" Elesa began.

Suddenly, a flash of dark light appeared in the sky. Cynthia cried in surprise and covered her eyes with her hands. And then, it happened. A massive explosion engulfed Sunnyshore Tower, sweeping Cynthia off her knees. She screamed in horror as she saw Elesa's burning body flying off into the distance like a ragdoll.

Cynthia was in the air for a few seconds before crashing harshly far away from the blast's radius. She screamed as a large amount of pain shot up through her left arm and a huge dust cloud enveloped her. She was sure that her arm was broken. She lay on the ground, expecting death's hands to come and take her away from this hell.

It never came.

The dust cleared, revealing a very large, round and deep crater to Cynthia's unbelieving eyes, and that she was at the center of it. She couldn't believe that she was still alive after taking such a monumental crash after being blown away by an enormous blast. Any normal human would've been obliterated by just the blast. If they survived that, the crash would seal the deal. But she didn't die. The worst she got out of these two things was just a broken arm, and some scrapes and bruises.

Cynthia shakily began to get to her feet, using her right arm as a support. Once she was on her feet, her right hand shot towards her limp left arm. Wincing in pain, Cynthia made her way to the edge of the crater, until an ungodly shriek pierced the reddened night sky.

The echo of the shriek sounded throughout the torn city for what seemed like an eternity. It was something Cynthia never heard before. It was too hellish to be from a Pokémon. Not even Giratina or Yveltal, considered to be two of the most evil Pokémon in existence, had that horrible cry. That cry was far more than horrible. It was pure evil, fished out from the deepest pits of Hell itself and thrown into an unsuspecting mortal world.

Cynthia looked around frantically, trying to find the owner of such a horrific cry. Once again, the shriek sounded, closely followed by a massive explosion and earthquake.

Cynthia screamed, tried to cover her ears and fell to her knees. This madness was starting to get to her. Tears kept streaming down her eyes while she replayed all of the horrific events that she had witnessed in such a short while. The only question that kept running through her mind was… why?

Why is such a horrible thing happening to this city? Why did such a beautiful stroll down Sunnyshore City end up being a nightmarish struggle for survival? Why did her loved ones have to die right in front of her eyes? Why? _Why?! WHY?!_

Cynthia clutched her head tighter with her right hand. She desperately tried to shut out the explosions setting off around her, the mad cackling that had just begun to echo around the destroyed city, and the horrible pain coursing heavily through her left arm, but to no avail. The explosions, cackles and pain were still there, piercing her ears, torturing her mind and body, making it seem like it _was _her fault.

'_It's your fault, Cynthia.'_

_'All this is your fault.'_

_'This beautiful world is dying because of you.' _

_'_You _brought that thing here.' _

Cynthia gripped her blond hair tightly, and cried into the ground. Her head was beginning to throb with pain, her eyes were running out of tears, and her throat was screaming with pain and dryness. She couldn't feel her left arm anymore.

This had to be a dream. It just had to be. None of this was real. Sunnyshore City was still a beautiful city full of technology and aspiring trainers waiting to earn their eighth badge and head off into the Pokémon League. It wasn't a grim shadow of death, a graveyard of buildings, people, Pokémon, or a battlefield.

This nightmare will be over once she wakes up. She will be back home in Celestic Town, in her comfy queen size bed, under her exquisitely warm covers. Life will be back to normal, with happy kids running down the streets, showing off their new toys, or with trainers traveling through, vying for ultimate glory.

Cynthia's train of thought was snapped violently when she heard something land in front of her. She wiped her tears and looked up, trying to focus her blurry eyes. When she did, she instantly regretted doing so.

She screamed in pure horror at the sight. There, in front of her, stood the only person she loved more than anything in the world… Professor Carolina, her grandmother. She looked horrible, with her white lab coat torn and tattered all over, her slacks torn and her shoes missing. Her messy bowl-shaped hair was singed and covered some of her skeletal face and her eyes… were gouged out. Blood ran down her cheeks from her empty eye sockets.

Carolina pointed a bony finger towards Cynthia. She backed away, not believing her eyes. She couldn't scream or move anymore. Her most precious treasure was now gone. She had lost everything she ever loved, from her Pokémon, to her friends, to her family. She was ready to give up her life.

"This is not just a dream, Cynthia," said Carolina cryptically. "This is a glimpse of the _near _future. _He _exists, Cynthia, and he's coming for _you_."

Cynthia could only sit there, eyes wide, taking in everything her skeletal grandmother said.

'He _exists, and he's coming for _you_.'_

_'This is not just a dream.'_

Carolina disintegrated, leaving Cynthia speechless. In her place stood a shadow… taller, broader… menacing. Cynthia had a dreadful foreboding feeling deep within her heart. There was something in this shadow that just seemed to bring out her deepest fears.

Near the top of the shadow, where a normal human head would be located, two red lights appeared. Upon closer inspection, the lights turned out to be eyes. Evil, emotionless eyes. Eyes that seemed to pierce and burn Cynthia's soul. She cringed horribly at the glare, her beautiful face contorting into one of pure fear… pure _horror_.

"Found you…" spoke the shadow in a deep, demonic voice. He lifted what seemed to be a hand and pointed it at her. A small, flaming red orb appeared in the palm and swelled ominously. Cynthia winced at the brightness of the orb and attempted to back away… to no avail. She was frozen in fear.

She attempted to discern a face in the brightness of the orb of light, but she had little success. The shadow was still there, seemingly impenetrable.

"Now _die_!"

Cynthia screamed soundlessly as the all-consuming flames approached her, about to take her to the place she feared most…

_Hell._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, everyone! **_

_**Here is Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long... I had school to worry about and writer's block didn't seem to lift off.**_

_**Anyway, please read and review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: It Wasn't Just a Dream**

Cynthia shot up, a strangled scream escaping her lips and cold sweat running down her forehead. Breathing heavily, she scrutinized her surroundings. She was in her room, surrounded by those very familiar white walls. The large mirror that sat over her large black dresser was to the right of her. To her left was her large square window with black curtains slightly open, letting small rays of sunlight inside her room. Right in front of her was her door that led to her kitchen.

Sighing in relief, Cynthia remembered the extremely vivid nightmare through her mind. It was so horrible… so realistic. Sunnyshore City in total shambles, every single one of her loved ones dead, especially her beloved grandmother… it terrified her to no end. Never in her life did she want to witness that. She would not know how to handle such emotional blows. It would probably kill her.

She shook her head. She had to get rid of such horrific thoughts. They were surely not good for her mental health. She had to fill her mind with more pleasant thoughts… thoughts about her grandmother, her friends, and last but not least, her beloved Pokémon… especially her Garchomp. Of course, that didn't mean that she loved her Garchomp more than her other Pokémon. She loved them all equally. It was just that… Garchomp was her first Pokémon… her first partner and her first true friend. Because of that, it held a special place in her heart.

Furthermore, Garchomp was her strongest Pokémon. It had helped her win her toughest battles against the Gym Leaders when she was young. But perhaps the time her Garchomp shone brightest was in her hardest battle yet… the battle for the position of Sinnoh Region Champion against Eustacius the Ice Master. At the culmination of a brutal battle between Champion and challenger, her Garchomp managed to seal the deal with a perfectly executed Dragon Rush that decimated Eustacius's Mamoswine. To this day, this still remained as one of the happiest moments of her life.

She scrunched up her face tightly in concentration, for she was attempting to forget that horrible dream. But no matter what she did, the dream still remained, still as vivid. She huffed and rolled her eyes in exasperation, deciding to give up trying to forget the dream. Instead, she focused on trying to push it to the back of her mind and somehow seal it there.

Fortunately for her, a phone rang, snapping her out of her thoughts and bringing her back to the real world. This proved to be more helpful than trying to mentally close out her nightmare, for she actually forgot about the dream for that instant… much to her surprise and displeasure. She mentally smacked herself.

Looking over at the small counter next to her bed, Cynthia spotted her cell phone next to her digital clock. She reached over and picked it up, looking at the screen. She noticed that it wasn't a call, but her alarm. Smiling slightly, she swiped across the screen to turn it off. She also sighed in relief when she noticed that it was her 7 A.M. alarm, meaning she was still perfectly in time for her big day today.

She wasn't getting married… thankfully, not yet. Honestly, marriage was the last thing on her mind recently. She rarely thought about it, and she also did not feel ready to take such a life-changing step. Furthermore, she hasn't found a man worth having by her side for the rest of her life. Of course, she has met many men and even gone out on dates with a few, and some were very handsome. But most of them wanted a casual relationship… a superficial relationship. She wanted a deep, spiritual relationship. A long-lasting relationship where she knew she could depend on her man without even having to ask…

Cynthia shook her head, frowning slightly. She had to focus on the task at hand. Yes, it was a really big day for her, but it wasn't about marriage. It was about a challenge… a really important challenge.

She was challenged by a member of Sinnoh's Elite Four, Lucian, for the position of Champion. It was a really big deal for her. It always was. Though she has been challenged numerous times before, the battles still held the same degree of importance for her. She was still undefeated, and she would give anything to remain like that. She would rather retire undefeated than give up her position to a challenger.

But this time, the challenge was going to be more gruesome than ever before. Cynthia remembered seeing Lucian training tirelessly, trying to polish his strategy and keep all of his Pokémon in top shape, especially his insanely powerful Gallade. In terms of raw power, Gallade gave her Garchomp a run for its money. But in terms of speed, Garchomp was the clear victor.

She was really surprised by this certain detail, but she was also worried. She also trained extremely hard every day in preparation for any possible challenges that may come her way, but the way Lucian trained his Pokémon really threw her off her comfort zone. She knew her Pokémon were more than ready for this challenge, but they weren't the problem. It was _her_. For some odd reason, she didn't feel ready for this challenge. She felt uneasy.

She shook her head again. There was no reason to feel uneasy and unready for this challenge. She had beaten Lucian before, and she would do it again today. She knew what Pokémon he used, what types they were, and what kind of moves they used… the only thing that changed every time she battled him was the _combinations_ he used. Of course, that was a rather large part of Pokémon battles, but she had trained enough to actually counter almost every attack combo he threw at her.

Maybe the reason she was so uneasy was because of that dream. She chuckled softly, mentally smacking herself for remembering the stupid dream…

The phone rang once again, snapping Cynthia out of her train of thought and startling her slightly. She fumbled the phone in her hand a few times before steadying it and checking the screen.

Smiling once again, she saw that it was a phone call this time… from one of her closest friends, Elesa.

"Hello?" she croaked. Oh, how unladylike… She should have cleared her throat before deciding to speak. Elesa was probably going to either freak out or laugh at her. She mentally smacked herself for like the millionth time this short morning.

"Uh… who's this?" spoke Elesa on the other line.

Now Cynthia wanted to smack Elesa. Of course her voice sounded hoarse because it was morning and she hasn't cleared it, but she sincerely thought it wasn't _so_ bad that it sounded like a man's. She honestly thought it still sounded like her normal voice. She cleared her throat rather loudly.

"Elesa… it's me, Cynthia…" she answered, her face twitching slightly in annoyance.

"Oh, my…" Elesa laughed. "For a moment there, I thought you were with a _man_."

Cynthia sighed heavily. "Honestly, Elesa… you very well know that I don't have the _time _for a man… and I don't _want_ one either."

Elesa laughed again. "I know, I know. Geez, girl, can't you take a joke?"

"Of course I can!" Cynthia huffed, playing with her hair. "I'm just not in the mood for them right now."

"You never are…" said Elesa, audibly smirking.

"Oh, don't start with that again," said Cynthia, smiling softly.

"Well, what is it today?" Elesa suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked, her smile faltering.

"What's bothering you today, sweetheart?" replied Elesa. "Especially so early in the morning?"

"Oh… it's… nothing," answered Cynthia, trying to find a way to avoid the subject.

"_Cynthia…_"

"Alright, fine. I'll tell you. You will not drop the subject if I don't tell," replied Cynthia, exhaling exasperatedly.

"You know me!" Elesa chirped happily.

"Yeah, yeah," Cynthia huffed, running her left hand down her face slowly.

Cynthia really did not want to tell Elesa what was bothering her. She did not want to say that it was a nightmare she just had that was keeping her on edge like that. Elesa would probably laugh at her. But she couldn't lie to her either. She could always tell when Cynthia was lying to her, even through the phone. So that was out of the question. Sighing in defeat, Cynthia decided to just tell her the truth straight.

"Oh, by the way… don't lie to me. I can tell when you're lying…" Elesa piped up suddenly.

That did not help at all…

"I know…" whispered Cynthia, closing her eyes.

"Well… what is it?" asked Elesa.

"It… it was a nightmare…" muttered Cynthia hesitantly.

"A… nightmare…" repeated Elesa. "That's why you're so bothered?"

"Yes… go ahead and laugh at me… I don't care," replied Cynthia.

"Why should I laugh at you?" Elesa asked seriously, surprising Cynthia slightly. "If it was bad enough to bother _you, _the great Sinnoh Region Champion, and ruin your usual cheerful morning mood, it must have been a rather _nasty_ nightmare. Am I correct?"

"Yes… you are," replied Cynthia, dreading the next question. She unknowingly began to hold in her breath.

"What was it about?" inquired Elesa.

There it was. She honestly did not want to hear that question either. She did not want to _remember _that dream, much less _recite _it to Elesa… especially since _she_ was included. Noticing that she was holding her breath, Cynthia sighed deeply.

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Cynthia softly.

"_Cynthia…_"

"Damn it, Elesa. Talk about pushy," muttered Cynthia. Elesa laughed, but stopped abruptly.

"Please… tell me," she said seriously. Cynthia sighed.

"To put it in a few words, all of my loved ones, including you and my grandmother, were killed by a monster that then proceeded to kill me and destroy the world," stated Cynthia, feeling her heart pang slightly when she mentioned her grandmother dying.

"Oh, my…" Elesa said softly, her voice slightly muffled. She most likely covered her mouth with her hand.

Cynthia closed her eyes. She did not exactly tell Elesa the whole dream, fortunately for her, but she gave her the next best thing… a summary of it… a short, sweet and brutal summary.

"But that's not all…"

"It's not?" asked Elesa, her voice sounding normal again.

"No," replied Cynthia. Silence ruled the conversation momentarily. Elesa's steady breaths could be heard while Cynthia bit her lower lip softly, contemplating whether she would tell her what probably was the worst part of the nightmare.

"It's the words that you and my grandmother said that really got me…" she whispered.

"What did we say?" Elesa asked.

"You blamed me for the entire thing. And my grandmother said…" Cynthia began before trailing off, wincing slightly at those horrible words and the image of her skeletal grandmother. She desperately tried to push that image away, but to no avail.

She bit her lower lip again before continuing. "She said that it was not just a dream. That everything that happened was a glimpse of the future and that the monster actually exists and… and… that it's coming for… _me_."

"Oh my…" said Elesa again. "Cynthia, that's horrible."

"Tell me about it. I woke up screaming and in a cold sweat," Cynthia muttered.

"Wow… Damn… Cynthia, I understand why you would be so bothered by the dream. I mean… shit, I would be probably worse than you had _I _dreamed it. But, keep in mind… it was just a _dream_… Don't let it bother you too much… especially today, since it's a very big day for you," Elesa said, attempting to sound cheerful.

Cynthia sighed, knowing that she was saying the truth. Horrible as it was, and extremely unnerving with those cryptic messages by her grandmother, it was all just a _dream._ A silly, idiotic, unnerving… and _realistic _dream.

"You're right," she said, closing her eyes and smiling softly. "It was all just a dream. Thanks, Elesa."

"Sure! No problem sweetie!" Elesa chirped, her cheerfulness a lot more convincing now. "Well, I have to go now. The gym will open in a few minutes and a challenger made an appointment for right now. Good luck! I know you'll win!"

"Thanks and goodbye, Elesa," replied Cynthia, smiling and hanging up the phone. Her smile faltered once her mind registered what she said. Elesa had said that her gym would open in a few minutes. If Cynthia remembered correctly, Elesa had told her that her gym opened at 8 A.M… which meant…

Eyes widening, Cynthia turned quickly towards the clock. It read 7:54 A.M.

"Oh, shit!" she almost shouted as she jumped off her bed and dashed into the closet. "The match starts at 11! I'm going to be so late!"

Skimming through her clothes, she found the outfit she had selected a week ago for this challenge behind a beautiful, gray dress given to her by Skyla on her 22nd birthday. It consisted of a light blue sleeveless blouse with black slacks and her long black coat. She quickly removed her clothes from the hanger, grabbed her black heels and rushed to the restroom, taking off her gray pajamas as she went.

After showering, Cynthia put on her clothes at light speed and rushed to her mirror to look at herself. Strangely, her hair was already beautifully set without having to be touched. However, it didn't surprise her one bit since it was an everyday thing. But it still mystified her.

Once she was finished getting ready, she looked at her clock. It read 8:13 A.M.

'_Wow… record time. I'm getting good at this!' _Cynthia thought, smiling. She was used to working under pressure. After all, her job was not exactly a walk in the park. It was probably one of the hardest, if not, _the _hardest job in the Sinnoh Region.

Suddenly, her phone began to ring off the hook. The ringtone began, but before it could play entirely, it was interrupted by the introduction, and it went on for about a minute.

'_Text messages,' _thought Cynthia, looking at her phone's screen, eyes slightly wide. There were 29 text messages… all of them from different people.

"I'll answer them later," she spoke softly, before her phone rang again, this time a different ringtone. It was her grandmother. She instantly picked it up, a big smile on her face.

"Hello?" she said, slightly breathlessly.

"Hello, Cynthia, my dear," replied her grandmother's old, yet youthful voice.

"Hey, grandma. How are you?" asked Cynthia.

"Ah well… you know, my dear… busy as always in the lab," replied her grandmother.

"Where are you now?" inquired Cynthia.

"At this moment I am in the Solaceon ruins…" replied Carolina.

"I see… Anything new?" said Cynthia.

"Not really… It's still all about researching and trying to look for answers these days… never actually finding some," muttered Carolina. "Anyway, down to the reason why I called you…"

"What is it, grandma?" asked Cynthia curiously.

"Well… it turns out, I found this interesting little artifact in the Celestic Ruins a few days ago…" began Carolina.

"Okay… go on," said Cynthia slowly, her attention and interest instantly flaring up to maximum level.

"I won't tell you the long story, since your match is in a few hours and I assume that you're getting ready," said Carolina tersely. Cynthia nodded and listened intently.

"Well… long story short, we examined the artifact with our machinery but nothing came up… The moment I touched it, something incredible happened," she explained in a near monotone voice. "I felt a surge of power running through me and the artifact spoke these words: '_The day of my arrival quickly approaches… a day where a relentless battle for supremacy will be waged, a day where dreams are not just dreams. That day, humanity will know the true meaning of fear…'_"

Cynthia's breath hitched sharply. Even though she had heard the words loud and clear, it still took her brain time to actually analyze and confirm what she just heard. After it did, inexplicably powerful waves of fear began to course through her mind.

"Freaky, huh?" she asked, slight amusement in her voice. "The thing is…"

Cynthia did not pay attention to the rest of her explanation. She was too focused on her thoughts.

Her worst nightmare was seemingly becoming a _reality…_ an overwhelming, horrifying, excruciatingly _hellish_ reality. Not only had her grandmother told her those horrible words in the dream… she now told them to her through the phone. This could not be just a mere coincidence. It was more… it had to be more than just that.

She began to sweat profusely, the nightmare thrown back into her mind harshly. No longer was it in the back of her mind… it now invaded her entirely.

'…_my arrival quickly approaches...'_

_'…relentless battle for supremacy…'_

_'…dreams are not just dreams…'_

These words rang in her mind, repeating them as if they were looped…

"Is there something wrong, dear?" asked Carolina, snapping Cynthia out of her thoughts abruptly.

"Huh, what? What happened?" asked Cynthia, unfocused.

"Nothing, dear. It's just that you were rather silent after I told you the message the artifact recited, and I could hear rather ragged breathing on your side," replied Carolina, seemingly unconcerned… but Cynthia knew otherwise.

"Oh… it's n-nothing, grandma," she said, slightly shaky. She hoped that she didn't catch that shakiness in her voice.

"Are you sure, my dear?" asked Carolina.

"Positive, grandma… no need to worry!" she replied, trying to sound cheerful.

"Alright, dear… I have to go now. I still have a lot of work to do! Best of luck, dear… I know you will do great!" Carolina said happily. "Show that brat Lucian what you got!"

"I will, grandma! Thanks!" replied Cynthia, just as cheerfully as her grandmother. The click signaling that her grandmother hung up rang in her ear.

Sighing deeply, Cynthia looked at the clock in her phone's screen. 8:33 A.M. She had to hurry up.

Standing up nimbly, Cynthia made her way to her kitchen, a small area no larger than half the size of her bedroom, which was rather big. She flicked the light on, gazing intently at the sink to her right, then at the white fridge to her near left, then at the black stove right in front of her. She decided on a quick breakfast which consisted of eggs, ham and toast.

After she finished eating ready and making sure that she had everything set and ready to go for the great match, Cynthia made her way down the large living room to a table that held her 50 inch plasma TV, looking for her keys, which she instantly found right in front of the TV.

Opening her black front door quickly without looking anywhere else, Cynthia locked the door quickly and turned, only to scream slightly and clutch her chest tightly. There, in front of her, stood Arceus, the main Legendary Pokémon of the Sinnoh Region, and also the Pokémon that seemingly created this entire universe. There it stood in front of her, its angelic white body standing straight and tall, the large golden ring-like structure surrounding its body in full view.

Mystified as to why this incredible Pokémon would show up right in her front yard, Cynthia stepped forward slightly, her eyes basking in the golden angelic aura that surrounded this magnificent creature.

"Arceus, what an honor to be in your presence. To what do I owe such honor?" asked Cynthia, bowing slightly. Arceus looked at her and lowered its horned head slightly. Cynthia noticed crowds starting to gather and excited whispers began to ring throughout the large crowd.

"Greetings, Cynthia, Champion of the Sinnoh Region. I have come here with a warning for you," spoke Arceus majestically, the majestic tone of his voice fitting with his godly stature.

"A… warning?" Cynthia asked, slightly surprised at the Legendary Pokémon.

"Yes… It is about that dream you had last night…" Arceus replied. Cynthia inhaled sharply at the fact that now Arceus knew she had such a nightmare. Wondering if the others were hearing her conversation, she turned around to the crowd. It was there, and it seemed that they were still whispering amongst themselves, but there was no sound whatsoever.

"There is no need to worry… I have muted this area so _only you_ can hear what I have to say," Arceus said, placating her worries slightly.

"Thank you, Arceus… I sincerely do not want anyone to know about this except my closest friends…" spoke Cynthia softly, fiddling with her earring.

"No need to thank me," said Arceus, lowering down his long neck and leveling his face with hers. "That dream you had these past few hours was not just a dream…"

"Not… just… a dream?" she repeated, anxiety present in her voice.

"Correct. That dream you had was a warning… a message designed to tell whoever dreamed this of the arrival of a being too horrible to describe…" explained Arceus. Cynthia felt a small shiver run down her spine.

"What d-does it mean, t-then?" asked Cynthia shakily.

"It means that this being _will _come," replied Arceus, almost forcefully. Cynthia winced horribly, but Arceus seemed not to notice. He certainly did not sound like the angelic Arceus that first arrived a few minutes ago. "I have gathered enough information to assume that this creature is extremely interested in you. Under no circumstances will you make any sort of contact with this being. The fate of the universe depends on this. If you do, everything will be lost. Understand?"

"Y-Yes, Arceus," she replied nervously, nodding her head.

"Good. I am glad to hear that. I will take my leave, now, since you have important matters to attend to. Do not worry about this crowd surrounding your house. By the time I leave, they will not remember any of the events that happened here and they will return to whatever it was they were doing," said Arceus, slowly beginning to rise up in the air. "Remember, Cynthia Victoria Watson, this is a universal crisis. The fate of this universe is resting upon your shoulders. You are responsible for anything that happens to my universe."

And with that… he was gone, leaving a visibly distraught Cynthia behind. The fate of the universe was in her hands, and Arceus had told her one thing explicitly: do not make contact with this being. If she did that, then the universe will be saved. But how will she know who this being is? If what Arceus said was correct, this creature would surely have the ability to transform into a human being and approach her. And it seemed to be the most logical course of action. Would she have to become a paranoid wreck and lose almost all of her chances to meet new people due to fear that she may be talking to this creature? Would she forsake opportunities to meet what could be her soul mate because of this thing? Would she have to become a total recluse so she won't have contact with the outside world?

These and countless other questions sped through her mind as she prepared for something that would surely not just change her life, but the fate of the universe as well…

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**I will try to update faster next time!**_


End file.
